To Stop Destruction
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: PRNS Lothor has discovered a power that can not only destroy the rangers but the entire planet. Can the rangers stop him before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**Title: To Stop Destruction.**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** Lothor has discovered a power that cannot only destroy the rangers but the entire planet. Can the rangers stop him before it's too late?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Power Ranger_s okay.

**A/N:** I haven't seen many episodes of _Ninja Storm_ so please bear with me. 

Prologue.

Long ago a powerful destructive force was locked away beneath the Earth. The only way that the power can be released is by finding the key that was hidden to keep it imprisoned. Many have tried to unlock the ancient chamber and all have failed, but now the key has been discovered and it is up to the protectors of the Earth to make sure that evil does not acquire it.


	2. An Old Friend Returns

**Title: To Stop Destruction.**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** Lothor has discovered a power that cannot only destroy the rangers but the entire planet. Can the rangers stop him before it's too late?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own_ Power Rangers_ okay!

*-Thoughts-*

Chapter 1 - An Old Friend Returns.

"Come on guys." Shane called to them.

"Shane what's so important about this person anyway?" Tori asked.

Shane had received a letter during the week that this person was returning to Blue Bay Harbour and for the rest of the week he was acting abnormally happy.

"I haven't seen Sapph for a long time."

"Dude the way you're acting it sounds like you two used to date." Dustin said.

"We were just really good friends Dustin that's all." Shane replied.

"You could have fooled us." Blake said.

"Tell you what if you guys don't want to meet her fine. I'll just go meet her myself." Turning and walking off.

"Shane." Tori said.

Shane kept on walking.

"Well that went well." Hunter said.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Sapphire Roberts skated around the city, she was on her way to meet an old friend of hers. *-It's been such long time since I've seen him. I wonder if he still looks the same.-* she was so busy thinking that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She apologised a little embarrassed "Here let me help you up." Helping the guy up.

"Don't worry about it, but I'd watch where you're going if I were you." he said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She smiled and skated off.

The guy smiled and watched Sapphire before continuing on his way.

Sapphire reached the place they said they would meet and looked around not seeing him.

"Come on , where are you?" she wondered aloud. *-Am I early?-* she then thought *-Mind you he could be here already I could've skated straight pass him and not known it.-* she sighed.

"Sapphire." A voice said from behind her.

She quickly turned round wondering who it was that called her name which resulted in her losing her balance and ending up on the floor.

"Hey sorry Sapph." they apologised helping her up.

Sapphire smiled she recognised the voice immediately.  
"No worries Shane, no harm done." She lied. When she had fallen she landed on an old skating injury, which was now giving her immense pain.

"You sure? You look in a little pain."

"Honestly I'm fine." She smiled though it was a little forced. "You're looking well." Changing the subject.

"Thanks, so are you. You all unpacked?" Shane asked.

"Not really, wanted to get out and about first. You wouldn't believe how much I've missed this place."

"Need some help?" he offered.

Before Sapphire could reply Shane's morpher went off.

"Ah listen how about we meet later at Storm Chargers there's a few people I want you to meet." Shane said walking backwards.

"Okay sure."

Shane then ran off. *-Okay that was weird.-* she thought as she skated home, but stopped suddenly when she realised Shane hadn't given a time. *-I'll go after my unpacking-* she thought and continued on her way.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

"Man that was one intense battle." Blake said as they all returned to ninja ops.

"Tell me about it." Tori says.

"How'd your meeting with your friend go?" Hunter asked Shane.

"Oh no I totally forgot. I said I'd meet her at Storm Chargers."

"You'd better get going dude." Dustin said slapping Shane on the back.

"Actually I said I'd also bring you guys with me."

"Next time Shane… leave us out." Blake said.

(A couple minutes later at Storm Chargers)

"So... where is she?" Tori asked.

"I don't understand I said I'd meet her here." Shane answered a little confused.

"Face it dude she isn't coming." Hunter said.

"Guess you're right." He sighed. 

He started to walk out when he bumped into someone who was running in they both landed on the floor. The others ran over to help.

"Shane, we really must stop meeting like this."

"Yeah, it hurts too much." Shane joked as Hunter and Dustin helped him up.

Sapphire laughed as Tori and Blake helped her up.  
"Betcha thought I wasn't gonna turn up."

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind." Shane answered as he looked at Hunter.

"Yeah right."

"Aren't going to introduce us Shane?" Tori asked.

"Ah yeah. Sapphire this is Tori, Blake, Dustin and Hunter." Gesturing to each of them "Guys this is Sapphire."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Yeah Shane's been going on about meeting you all week." Dustin said to which Shane hit him.

"Dude."

Sapphire smiled.  
"Well I gotta go still have a few things to unpack. Which reminds me Shane your offer to help still stand?" 

"Sure."

"We'll help too. If you don't mind more people that is." Tori said.

"We will?" Blake said a little surprised.

"Sure the more the merrier."

"Uh… I'd love but… uh I'm working at moment." Dustin said trying to think of an excuse.

"Uh…yeah me too." Blake says.

"Yeah." Hunter said.

Sapphire smiled again.  
"No problem." And started off home with Shane and Tori following.

"Man that was close." Dustin said.

"Yeah what's more boring than unpacking boxes." Blake agreed.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**At Ninja ops - **

"Why does she seem so familiar?" Cam wondered.

"I fear there is more to her than meets the eye."

"Are you saying that she could be one of Lothor's creatures?"

"Who could?" Hunter asked as he walked in with Blake and Dustin.

Cam turned round.  
"That girl you guys were just with. Who is she?"

"She's a friend of Shane's." Blake answered.

"Why?" Dustin asked.

"She reminds me of something." Cam replied.

"Something? Dude don't you mean someone?"

"No I mean something."

"Do you by chance know her name?" Sensei asked.

"Sapphire." Hunter said.

Cam turned back to his father.  
"Do you think it could be?"

"It is a possibility but we must not jump to conclusions."

"Yo Cam what's going on?" Dustin asked slightly confused.

"Sorry guys but until we can be sure I can't say." Cam said.


	3. The Sign Appears

**Title: To Stop Destruction.**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** Lothor has discovered a power that cannot only destroy the rangers but the entire planet. Can the rangers stop him before it's too late?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Power Rangers_ okay.

**A/N:** Please note that I'm not very sport oriented (in fact I kinda hate it). So you'll have to forgive my poor lack of sport terms and stuff. Well hope you all like the chapter.

*-Thoughts-*

Chapter 2 - The Sign Appears.

After they had finished all unpacking Sapphire said.  
"I wanna thank you for helping me. I know how boring unpacking boxes can be."

"No problem." Tori said.

"Hey Sapph you wanna go down to the skate park?" Shane asks.

"Sure. Let me just grab my skates."

"I'll go get the others and meet you both down there." Tori says.

"I'll come with you. I need to grab my skateboard anyway." Shane said.

"Okay so I'll see you guys down there in say ten minutes?" Sapphire asks.

"Right, and you can totally show Shane up." Tori joked.

Sapphire chuckled.  
"I intend to." She winked.

"No way." Shane says.

"We'll see." Sapphire smiles.

"Come on Shane." Tori said walking towards the door.

When Shane and Tori had gone Sapphire sat down on the couch only to be greeted with sheer pain. She had been able to ignore it so far but now it was so intense that it couldn't be ignored. She lay on her side until it subsided a little then slowly got up and went towards the bathroom.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**At Ninja ops -**

"We must keep an eye on her." Sensei said.

"Keep an eye on who?" Tori asked as she walked in.

"Well that should be easy." Hunter said.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Tori asked again.

"If she is the one we think she is, she'll be wearing a silver key like this one." Cam said showing them all a picture of a decorative key on the computer screen.

It was small like it belonged on a charm bracelet near the top was a dark blue gem.

"We'll be sure to keep a look out for it." Blake said.

"So anyone know where we can find Sapphire?" Dustin asked.

"She'll be at the skate park with Shane." Tori answered looking at the picture of the key and trying to think if she had seen it among any of Sapphire's things.

Everyone turned round and was surprised to see Tori behind them.

"How do you know?" Hunter asked.

"She said so. I came to see if you guys wanted to come."

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**At the skate park - **

"All right Shane yeah!" Sapphire said as she watched Shane skateboarding.

"Thanks." He said as went back to her.

"Where are your friends? I thought they wanted to come." 

"Guess they changed their minds."

"Oh well their loss." Sapphire joked and skated off.

"Hey Shane." Blake said walking up to him along with the others.

"It took you guys long enough." Shane said turning to them.

"Sorry dude we were talking to Cam." Dustin explained.

"So… where's Sapphire?" Hunter asks.

"Out there." turning back to just see Sapphire doing a mid air somersault and landing back on the ground with perfect ease as if she'd done it a million times before.

Upon seeing the others Sapphire skated back over to them.  
"Hey you made it. We beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Sapphire where'd you learn that?" Shane asked surprised.

"Huh? Learn what? You mean that move I just did?"

Then Tori noticed something Sapphire was wearing a necklace, but not any kind of necklace a silver necklace with a small silver key at the end of it.

"Hey that's…" Tori began.

"A real nice necklace." Hunter interrupted also noticing it.

"Huh? My necklace?" Sapphire looked down to see her necklace was now showing. "Oh thanks. It's more of a lucky charm than anything." She smiled.

"Uh… do you mind if we have a word with Shane a minute." Blake asked.

"K." and skated off.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**On Lothor's ship - **

"Sir I believe I have found something of interest." Zurgane said.

"It better be good Zurgane. I'm in the middle of plotting the rangers demise." Lothor said.

"I believe you will find this most intriguing sir. If you'll just come and see."

Lothor sighed and went over to where Zurgane was viewing what went on, on Earth.

"So what it's a girl on wheels."

"Look _closer_ sir."

Lothor looked again and saw his general was getting at.

"Good work Zurgane." He said.

"Thank you sir."

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**Back at the skate park - **

"No way." Shane said.

"Way. Dude that necklace had the same kind key on it that Cam showed us." Dustin says.

"How can you guys be so sure? I mean there could be loads of keys out there just like the one Cam showed you."

"Sorry Shane but this is one of kind." Cam said.

They all turned round upon hearing Cam's voice.

"Cam, how long have you been here?" Tori asked.

"Only a couple minutes. We have to get Sapphire to a safe place." He continued. "Where is she?"

"She's over…" Shane began but stopped when he saw no sign of her.

"Where'd she go?" Hunter asked.

"We have to find her before Lothor does." Cam says.

"Lothor?" Blake said a little confused. "What would he want with her?"

"I'll explain later, right now we have to find her."


	4. The Search Is On

**Title: To Stop Destruction.**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** Lothor has discovered a power that cannot only destroy the rangers but the entire planet. Can the rangers stop him before it's too late?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Power Rangers_; also don't own the song _Downtown_ by Gareth Gates.

**A/N:** I wanted to get the chapter up as soon as possible (thanks for all your reviews ^_^ ) for all you guys. Sorry there so many scene changes but it was kinda necessary, oh and SurfGurl1 I'll try and put more Tori/Blake for you ;o)  
Well hope you all like it.

*-Thoughts-*

Chapter 3 - The Search Is On.

*- I hate to disappear like that but it looked like they were discussing something important. I didn't want to disturb them.-* Sapphire thought as she skated towards home. She yawned as she neared it *-Man, I'm beat guess I'll have an early night tonight.-*

The next day everyone spilt into teams of two to go in search of Sapphire. Tori and Cam went back to Sapphire's place, Shane and Dustin went back to the skate park and Hunter and Blake looked around the city.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**At Sapphire's place - **

Tori knocked on the door there came no answer. 

"Looks like no ones home." Cam said.

"If she's not here where could she be?" Tori wondered.

"Let's hope the others have better luck." Cam says as they walk away from Sapphire's door.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**At the skate park - **

"Well she's not here." Dustin said.

"Yeah." Shane said rather worriedly.

"Is there any other place you can of that she might be?"

Shane shook his head then a thought hit him.  
"She might be at the beach."

"The beach?" Dustin said a little confused. "Why there?"

"She always said the ocean helped her think."

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**Somewhere around the city - **

"No sign of her yet." Hunter said into his morpher.

"Well keep looking, we have to find her." Cam's voice said.

"What do we do when we find her?" Blake asked.

"Take her some place safe."

"Right." Hunter says.

As luck would have it, as soon as they finished talking a familiar figure skated passed them.

"Was that…"

"Only one way to find out." Blake answered.

They went in pursuit of the skater.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**At the beach - **

"Do you see her?" Shane asked.

"Nope, it doesn't look like she's here either." Dustin replied still looking round.

"Sapphire where are you" Shane asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Hey don't worry we'll find her." Dustin said trying to reassure his friend.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Sapphire happily skated around the city, listening and singing along to her Walkman as she went down the streets.

_"Now baby you can dance my way_

_downtown. Little skin on skin sure _

_can be found. Maybe you are all alone_

_Can't do it on your own_

_I'll show you heaven at the speed_

_of sound_"

Perfectly unaware of what was about to happen. She stopped and removed her headphones leaving the music still playing then took a drink from the bottle of water she was holding. Then suddenly jumped as someone put his or her hand upon her shoulder. She turned round expecting it to be someone she knew but got a shock when she saw it was a group of kalzacks (A/N is that spelt right?).

"W-w-what are you?" then one of them suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Hey let go!" trying to pull it free.

Then just as suddenly as it happened the kalzack let go causing her to fall backwards on the ground which in turn made her to fall back on the same injury she had when she met up with Shane.

*- Note to self, get old injury checked out, before going skating again.-* she thought to herself as the pain raced though her body. *-What the hell happened anyway?-*

She looked up but the pain had blurred her vision a little so she could see much.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Hunter and Blake continued their search when they saw that the skater that went past earlier wasn't Sapphire, then they suddenly heard "Hey let go!" they turned round and saw that Sapphire had been 'captured' by a group of kalzacks.  
They ran to help her. Hunter kicked the kalzack that had hold of Sapphire's wrist causing her to fall backwards.  
They both rook up their fighting stances in front of her.

"Guys we've found Sapphire, only problem is so has Lothor." Blake said into his morpher.

"We'll be right there." Shane's voice said.

"What ever you do don't let them get Sapphire." Came Cam's voice.

"Gotcha." Hunter said.


	5. The Key Is Revealed

**Title: To Stop Destruction.**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** Lothor has discovered a power that cannot only destroy the rangers but the entire planet. Can the rangers stop him before it's too late?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers.

*-Thoughts-*

Chapter 4 - The 'Key' Is Revealed.

After fending off the kalzacks, Hunter and Blake went to see if Sapphire was okay.

"You all right?" Hunter asks.

Before Sapphire can say anything she passes out.

"Not good." Blake says.

"We'd better get her outta here before anymore of Lothor's goons show up." Picking up Sapphire and heading off.

"Right behind ya bro."

They walked off. A couple of minutes later Shane and the others appear.

"So like where are they?" Dustin asks.

"Good question Dustin." Cam said.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**On Lothor's ship -**

"Can't anyone do anything right this ship?" Lothor moans his annoyance clear.

"There was one good thing about the attack on the girl sir." Zurgane said.

"Which was?"

"We managed to retrieve this." Zurgane held up his fist to show a sliver chain and key.

"Well now that's more like it." Lothor says taking the chain and key from Zurgane. "It's time to say goodbye rangers."

"Uh…Uncle how's a small key that suppose to destroy the rangers?" Kapri asked.

"Yeah it's just a piece of jewellery." Marah said.

"That is more than just a piece of jewellery." Zurgane says pointing at it, "It's the key to their destruction."

"But how?" Kapri asks again.

"Don't you two know anything?" Lothor said.

Kapri and Marah looked at each other then back at their uncle with blank looks on their faces.

"Apparently not."

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**Back at Ninja ops - **

"Cam any luck finding them yet." Shane asked.

"Not yet." Then seeing the worried look on Shane's face he added "Don't worry I won't stop looking until I find them."

"Thanks Cam."

"So what's so important about Sapphire that Lothor would want to try and get her?" Dustin asks.

"Long ago a powerful destructive force was locked away beneath the Earth. The only way that, that power can be set free is by finding the _key_. Which was hidden to keep it from ever being released. Although many have tried to unlock the ancient chamber without it all have failed." Sensei says.

"And you're saying that… Sapphire's this key or rather her necklace is." Tori said.

"It's not the necklace it's…" Cam stopped and looked at his father who gave a nod, he continued. "Her."

"Her?" Shane repeated confused.

"Okay dude you've lost me." Dustin said.

"That isn't hard to do." Cam retorted.

"Sapphire's necklace was just the symbol to show that she was the 'one' who can unlock the chamber." Sensei said.

"Hold on. So you're saying that Sapphire _herself_ is this 'key'." Shane says half understanding and half confused.

Cam nodded.  
"Which is why we have to find out where they went." Referring to Hunter and Blake.

"I'm sure they went somewhere safe like Storm Chargers or something." Tori said.

"Right we should probably go look there." Shane said.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

When Sapphire opened her eyes she no longer found herself on the streets but lying on a sofa. *-Did I manage to get home? Or was it all just some freaky dream?-* she wondered. As she looked around she began to realise that this _wasn't_ her place.

"Where the hell am I?" she asks as she tries to get up only to be greeted by sheer pain she immediately lies back down in annoyance. "Stupid injury."

She sighs *-Let's see, I was skating then got grabbed by… whatever they were then-*  
"I guess…I must off past out, but how did I get here?" she wonders.

"We brought you here." A voice says.

"Huh? Who said that?" not seeing anyone.

"It's good to see you're awake." They said as they showed themselves.

"Hey I know you. You're one of Shane's friends uh… Hunter right?"

Hunter nodded.

"What happened? Who's we? How long have I been 'out'? Where am I?" Sapphire asked she would've kept going if Hunter hadn't interrupted her.

"Whoa slow down. My brother and I found you passed out on the street and we brought you back here." He said leaving out the part about the kalzack attack.

"That still doesn't explain where _here_ is."

"This is our place."

Sapphire sits up ignoring the pain as best she can.

"Are you okay?" he could she was in a little pain and wondered if she got injured by one of the kalzacks.

"Yeah." She lied, "Just an old skating injury nothing to worry about."

"If it's causing you that much pain you really should go and get it checked out."

"No really I'm fine." She said hurriedly.

"That's good to hear." Another voice said.

Both Hunter and Sapphire turned to the door and saw Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake and Cam.

Sapphire smiled though it was obvious it was a little forced.  
"Well I better get going. Got things to do." Getting up and wincing at the pain.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Dustin said trying to think of a way to keep her there. After finding her he didn't want to search for her _again_ if they let her leave.

"Yeah." Shane chipped in helping Dustin out. "I haven't seen you in a long time Sapph, we got some catching up to do." He joked.

"Okay sure, although there isn't really much to tell." She unconsciously put her hand up to play with her necklace only to discover that it was no longer there.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked seeing the panic suddenly appear on Sapphire's face.

Sapphire didn't reply but just looked around worriedly.

"Have you lost something?" Tori asks.

"My necklace… where's my necklace?"

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

**Beneath the Earth's surface (the ancient chamber) - **

Lothor, Zurgane, Marah and Kapri stood outside two huge doors. The doors had a triangular symbol upon them with what appeared to be an explosion type pattern. To the left of the doors carved into the rock was a small inset in the shape of a key. Above the doors was ancient writing, which read:  
_Warning! Beyond these doors lies a very destructive power. If ever released it can cause chaos and havoc on a global scale!_

"Uh… Uncle… are you sure about this?" Kapri asks after reading the ancient warning.

Lothor went over to the inset and placed the sliver key in it. The dark blue gem on the key glowed brightly and the sound of rock sliding away was heard but the door remained closed.

"What? That's it?" he said little disappointed.

"Maybe there's a safe guard on it. To make sure no-one can release it." Zurgane says trying to offer an explanation.

"Safe guard huh… I'll show them a safe guard." Lothor said and fired an energy beam at the doors, still they remained closed. There wasn't even a dent on them.

"Uh… Uncle I think you better see this." Marah said looking over at the right hand side of the door.

"What is it can't you see I'm busy."

"I really think you should see this." Kapri said.

Lothor turned to see what his nieces were going on about and saw what appeared to be a hand-scanning device sticking out of the wall. He walks over to the device and looks at it closely before placing his hand in it. It beeped and a voice spoke in an ancient language. 

"Tuohtiw tonnac yek eht rewop eb desaeler eht." It said, and it repeated over and over.  
(A/N: translation - The power cannot be released without the key)

"What was that?" Marah asked.

"I really don't think this was a good idea." Kapri says walking backwards.

"Will you two be quiet, Zurgane." Lothor said.

"Sir."

"Find a way to shut that thing up, it's starting to give a headache."

"At once sir." Zurgane said.

"There must be another way to open it." Lothor said as thought out loud.

"Maybe the person you got it off knows how to open it." Kapri suggested.

Lothor turned to her.  
"You may have something there. Zurgane grab the key, we have work to do." Walking out.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

After filling Hunter in about Sapphire being the key Cam says

"If Lothor has Sapphire's necklace he's no doubt he's already tried to open the chamber." 

"So that means he'll be after her." Hunter said.

"But how are we suppose to keep her safe and keep our identities a secret also?" Dustin asked.

"Hey we'll think of something." Tori said cheerily looking over at Sapphire and Shane.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Blake asked Hunter seeing he looked a little worried.

"Hm? Ah yeah I was just thinking about something Sapphire said."

"What?" Dustin asks.

"It's probably nothing." Hunter answered.

"But it could be important." Cam said.

"She's in pain from an 'old skating injury' but doesn't want to get it checked out."

"She probably has good reason not to." Tori said.

"Yeah I wouldn't worry about it." Blake added.


	6. Plans Begin To Take Shape

**Title: To Stop Destruction.**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** Lothor has discovered a power that cannot only destroy the rangers but the entire planet. Can the rangers stop him before it's too late?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers.

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update guys. Hopefully you shouldn't have to long for the next chapter.

Chapter 5 - Plans Begin To Take Shape.

It had been a couple of days since Lothor had acquired Sapphire's 'key' and yet he hadn't done anything, this made the rangers a little on edge as to what he could be planning.

"Ah why doesn't he attack already!" Dustin says impatiently.

"One must be patient Dustin." Sensei said.

"Sorry Sensei, it's just that we know he's going to go after her. So why doesn't he get it over with."

"I say let him take his time." Shane said.

"The longer he waits the more likely that Sapphire will discover who we are." Cam states turning away from the computer screen to face everyone.

"Speaking of Sapphire who's 'watching' her?" Tori asked.

"Hunter said he'd would." Blake answered.

"Those two have been spending a lot of time together lately." Shane commented.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Blake says defending his brother.

"As long as it keeps her happy and safe what does it matter." Tori interjected.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**At the skate park -**

"Well? What do ya think?" Sapphire asks as she skates back to Hunter.

"Excellent. You're so gonna blow Shane away with that move."

Sapphire smiled.  
"Thanks although I don't think Shane will be that impressed."

"Why not?" Hunter asked as they walked/skated down the street.

"I've been trying to nail that move since like forever." She answered with a little giggle.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Since we were little, our parents are good friends."

"So… why'd you leave?" he asked curiously.

"You uh… never told me what sport you're into." Sapphire said avoiding the question. "I know Tori's into surfing."

"Motocross."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Back at Ninja Ops -**

Tori knew that ever since Sapphire had 'lost' her necklace she had become a little… depressed you might say, although her mood nearly always cheered up slightly whenever she was with Hunter. Only Tori knew this however as she had arranged to stay with Sapphire while Lothor was after her, claiming that she needed to 'get away from the boys childish pranks.'

"What do you mean by 'keep her happy'? Is something wrong?" Shane asks worriedly.

"She's just upset that her necklace is missing." Tori answered.

"Well it's not exactly missing." Dustin corrected.

"Yea well what are you going to say to her Dustin?" Blake says.

"How do you mean?" Dustin asks not getting what Blake was saying.

"Blake has a point you can't go up to Sapphire and say 'oh by the way we know where your necklace is, only problem is it's with an evil space ninja who plans to take over the world with it.' " Cam says if not a little sarcastically.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I can see laughing her head off even before you finish."

"For now it is best that she knows nothing." Sensei says.

"I should get going." Tori said changing the subject as she looked at her watch.

"Hold up we'll come with you." Shane said.

"Laters Cam Sensei." Dustin said walking out behind Shane and Tori along with Blake.

After everyone had left Cam turned to his father.  
"Are we really going to tell her everything?" he asks.

"When the time is right she will learn for herself." He replies.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

The next morning Shane went over to Sapphire's to see if she wanted to go down to the skate park and just generally hang out.

"Sorry Shane, I just wanna stay in today. Hope ya don't mind."

"Na. Is Tori in?"

"Yea, I'll go get her."

"Thanks."

Tori appeared at the door a few minutes later.  
"Hey Shane."

"Hey Tori, Sapph okay?"

"Yea why?"

"She just seems a little… down," he answered.

Tori gave a small smile.  
"Don't worry Shane, I'm sure she's fine. We'll see you and the guys later."

After saying bye to Shane and closing the door Tori went to find Sapphire.

"Sapphire want to go shopping?" she says as she walks into Sapphire's room.

"No thanks Tori, but don't let me stop you. Go if ya like." Sapphire replies lying on her bed.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Storm Chargers -**

"Guys I'm worried about Sapphire." Shane says as he sits down.

"Anything wrong?" Hunter asks.

"She looked real sad when I went to see her earlier."

"Do you know why?" Dustin asks.

Shane shakes his head.  
"She doesn't want to hang out or even skate." He explains.

"How was she yesterday Bro?" Blake asks Hunter.

"She seemed fine." Hunter replied.

"Wonder what's up?" Dustin says.

"If there is something wrong with Sapphire I'm sure Tori will find out." Blake says.

"Let's hope you're right." Shane said.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Tori had managed to persuade Sapphire to go out shopping though she wondered if it had more to do with the fact that she said they would meet the guys afterwards.  
They talked while looking around the shops before stopping to rest in a café.

"Sapphire, what do you think of Blake and Hunter?" she asks.

Tori's question was so unexpected that Sapphire almost choked on her drink.  
"What do I think of them?" she repeated confused.

Tori gave a nod.

"Honestly?"

"Yea, come on you must have _some_ opinion of the guys."

"Well… uh… I think they're …uh… kinda cute. Don't you?" she asked a little red.

"Yea just… keep your hands off Blake. He's mine!" Tori joked.

"Hmmm… then I might just have to see what he thinks about that." Sapphire jokes back.

"You dare."

"Oh I dare all right." She smiles slyly. "In fact how about we go see them right now."  
Getting up and starting to walk off.

"Sapphire you tell him anything and I'll tell Hunter you _like_ him." Tori threatened.

Sapphire stopped and looked back at Tori with a surprised look on her face.  
"I don't know _what_ you're talking about Tori."

"Sure you don't." she says disbelievingly.

Sapphire rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever, are you coming or not? I'm getting bored with shopping."

"Are you sure you just don't wanna see Hunter?" Tori comments with a smile.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**On Lothor's ship -**

"Zurgane is everything ready?" Lothor asks.

"Yes sir all you have to do is give the signal."

"Excellent."

"Uncle what are you planning to do?" Kapri asks.

"And have you two ruin everything? I don't think so."

Kapri and Marah moaned in unison.

"We promise not ruin it." Marah said hopeful.

"Please Uncle." Kapri pleaded.

"No!" he snapped, "Now go bother someone else."

Kapri and Marah were about to go off when…

"Sir maybe they _can_ help." Zurgane says and begins to whisper in Lothor's ear.

"Alright, Just don't mess this up understand." Lothor said.

"Gotcha." Kapri said

"Yay." Marah said.

"Now here's what I want you to do…"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Storm Chargers - **

"Hey guys." Tori says as she walks in the store.

"Whoa Tori, what ya do buy the whole store." Dustin comments as he sees the amount of bags she's carrying.

"I'm not carrying that many Dustin. Besides some of these are Sapphire's."

"Which ones?" Blake asks a little sarcastically.

"Where is Sapph anyway?" Shane asks not seeing her anywhere.

"She's right… where'd she go?" Tori says as she turns to see Sapphire no longer behind her. "She _was_ right behind me."

"Maybe she ran into someone I'll go and check outside." Dustin says heading out.

He comes back in a few minutes later.

"Did ya find her?" Hunter asks.

"Yea she's outside talking to some girls."

A few seconds later Cam walks in.

"Does anyone remember what 'keep an eye on her' actually means?" he asks them rhetorically.

"Uh dude, you might wanna look behind you." Hunter says.

Cam turns round and nearly jumps after seeing the person behind him.

"Who are guys talking about?" Sapphire asks.

"Uh… just some girl we know." Shane answers looking at everyone else.

"Yea… she's been… uh…" Blake says.

"Sick." "Causing trouble." Hunter and Dustin say in at the same time.

"Huh?" Sapphire looks confused.

Both Dustin and Hunter look at each other then back at Sapphire this time they say each other's answers.

"Are you two feeling okay?"

"Yea." They say, again in unison with each other.

If the situation weren't so serious Blake, Tori, Shane and Cam would be laughing right now.

"They're just a little confused." Tori said trying to keep from laughing.

"She's been sick." Cam finally said.

"Oh… what's she been recovering from?"

"Uh… what's she been recovering from?" he repeats.

Sapphire nods.

"The flu."

Sapphire nods her head.  
"He's right you know." Gesturing to Cam "You should watch over someone who's recovering from the flu. You never know what set backs might occur."

"You have no idea." Shane says quietly.

"So who were the girls you were to talking outside?" Hunter asks changing the subject much everyone's relief.

"Just some people I happen to bump into."

"You know you really should stop doing that." Shane jokes referring to when they both bumped into one another.

"Very funny Shane. Actually I'm meeting up with them later."

"Hold on you just met them and now you're best friends." Dustin comments a little confused.

"Sound familiar to anyone." Tori says jokingly as Shane tries to keep from laughing.

"Hey it's a just little meeting. What are ya getting so worked up about anyway?"

"We're uh just a little worried about you Sapph that's all." Shane answers.

"I can take care of myself, you should know that best of all Shane." She answers a tad annoyed as she walks out.

"That was too close." Blake says.

Tori looks over Dustin and Hunter.  
"You two practising a comedy act?" she jokes.

"Anyone else worried about these people Sapph's gonna meet." Shane asked.

"Or the fact that she doesn't know them." Cam adds.

Just then their morphers go off.

"As if things weren't bad enough."

"Hey dudes there's trouble down by the quarry." Cyber Cam said.

"We're on it." Shane replies.

"We'll go check on the disturbance, Hunter you keep an eye Sapphire." Cam reasons.

"Right call if you need me." Hunter answers.

"No worries bro." Blake says before following others.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Lothor's ship - **

"Things are proceeding according to plan sir." Zurgane said.

"Excellent, what of my nieces?"

"They are in position and ready to carry out the rest of your plan."

"I'm somewhat surprised, those airheads haven't messed things up." Lothor said.

"While the rangers are busy with Hivertron we'll take the girl."

"And with no one to protect her she'll be all ours for the taking. Then say goodbye to the rangers and Earth once and for all."

Both Lothor and Zurgane laugh evilly.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/


	7. Is It Too Late?

**Title: To Stop Destruction.**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** Lothor has discovered a power that cannot only destroy the rangers but the entire planet. Can the rangers stop him before it's too late?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers.

**A/N:** I'm not very good at writing action scenes so please bear with me.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 6 - Is It Too Late?

Hunter knocked on Sapphire's door, as it opened he stood and stared at her for she was wearing a red haltered top with a picture of a palm tree on it and dark blue jeans. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. He had never seen her in anything else but a white t-shirt and black jeans, her hair was always down.

"Hey Hunter. Wotcha doin' here?" she asks.

"I thought I'd go with you and meet these new friends of yours."

"Sure why not." She smiled "Come on."  
Closing and locking the door behind her.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
**At the quarry - **

"Anybody see anything?" Shane asks.

"No, Cam or you sure Cyber Cam's not malfunctioning or something." Dustin comments.

"I'll give his program a check when I get back to ninja ops."

"Looking for me." A voice says from behind them.

Everyone turns round immediately.

"What is that!" Tori says.

"A beehive with legs?" Dustin says.

"Whatever it is, time it left." Cam said.

"You said it Cam." Blake says.

"Oh you think you can beat Hivertron so easily?" it asks rhetorically "Kalzacks!"

As if on cue a dozen kalzacks appear.

"You guys ready?" Shane asks.

"Ready." They all reply.

"Ninja Storm…" "Thunder Storm…" "Samurai Storm…" "…Ranger Form ha!"

They make quick work of all the kalzacks and soon they had all been defeated.

"You rangers think you're so smart…Stingers." Hivertron said as all the rangers got hit several times and fell to the ground.

Hivertron laughed manically.  
"I don't see why Lothor has had so much trouble you're no match for me." It said as it walked towards them.

Everyone slowly got up.

"Allows us to show you." Shane said.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"So where you gonna meet them?" Hunter asks.

"At the cinema. We're all gonna catch a movie."

"Cinema?" Hunter says a little nervously remembering the last time he and Blake went there.

"That's right, we're gonna see 'Rush Hour' (I love that movie!). I know i told Shane I'd see it with him but I'm sure he won't mind."

As they reached the cinema Hunter saw two girls, one had light brown hair and the other had blonde with a slight shade of pink in it.

/-Those two look familiar but where have I seen them before?-/ he wondered.

"Hey." Sapphire said greeting them, "Girls I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Hunter." She introduced.

"Hey." He said.

"I'm… Kara and this is my friend…" the blonde one began.

"Mariah." The light brown one said.

"So we all ready to go?" Sapphire asks.

"Actually there's been a change of plan." Mariah said.

"Oh?"

"Yea we decided to get a bite to eat instead." Kara explained.

"Sure… is that okay with you Hunter?"

"Yea." Hunter replied.  
He was still trying to figure out where he'd seen the two girls before.

"Great come on then." Mariah says walking off with Kara in tow.

Sapphire looked at Hunter and shrugged before walking after them. As Hunter walked along side her he couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
**Lothor's ship - **

"What! There's a power ranger with her! They should all be fighting Hivertron!" Lothor said his annoyance clear.

"It appears Crimson Thunder ranger is keeping watch on her sir." Zurgane explained.

"That Zurgane is obvious."

"Sorry sir."

Lothor walked toward his chair, but just before he reached it he turned back toward Zurgane.  
"Zurgane I want you to create a little distraction for the Crimson ranger." He said with a slight smile.

"Yes sir." And he disappeared down to Earth.

Lothor walk back towards his view screen and looked down into it.  
"You can't be in two places at once Crimson ranger." He said smugly.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"How much further is it Kara?" Sapphire asks as they continue to follow them.

"Shouldn't be much further now." Kara said.

Just then Sapphire thought she heard something.  
"What was that?" she asks as she turns to Hunter.

"What was what?" Hunter asked trying to hide his morpher.

"That sound didn't you hear it?"

"Uh… no."

"Hey… it's gone guess I have must be hearing things." Sapphire says.

"Guess so."  
He then drops back a little so as not to be heard, gives a quick look round and answers  
"Go ahead."

"It appears Zurgane's decided to stretch his legs." Cyber Cam says.

"Great of all the times for Zurgane to show up." Hunter said a little sarcastically. "What about the others?"

"They're all busy with Hivertron."

"Alright, will you keep an eye on Sapphire for me?"

"Sure thing dude." Cyber Cam answers.

"Thanks… Sapphire." Hunter says as he jogs up to her.

"Yea?"

"Listen I gotta go…uh… pick up something up for me bro. I'll meet up with ya later." He explains.

"Can't you do that later?" she asks.

"Sorry if I don't do it now it'll be too late."

"Okay well see ya later then." She says as Hunter runs off.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
**Back at the quarry - **

"I've had just about enough of this!" Shane exclaims. "Battleizer activate."

"You think that scares me." Hivertron asks rhetorically.

"It should because you're about to become history. Battleizer flight mode…. Laser engage."

A few seconds later Hivertron was destroyed.

"Way to go Shane." Dustin congratulates as Shane lands.

"Yea you nailed him." Blake agrees.

Then there morphers went off.

"Guys Hunter needs help." Cyber Cam informs.

"What's up?" Blake asks.

"Zurgane." Was all Cyber Cam needed to say.

"What about Sapphire?" Tori asks.

"I'm keepin' an eye on her, she's uh oh."

"I don't like the sound of that 'uh oh' " Shane says.

Before Cyber Cam has a chance to explain Hivertron suddenly grew to an enormous size.

"Great as if we didn't have enough problems." Dustin comments.

"I'll go help Hunter." Blake says.

"We'll keep that walking beehive busy." Tori adds.

"And I'll go check on Sapphire." Cam continues.

As Blake and Cam go off to help Hunter and Sapphire.  
Shane says  
"Zord time Cyber Cam."

"You got it dude."

"So anyone know how we stop a beehive with legs?" Dustin asks as they form the Storm Megazord.

"Good question Dustin." Shane says.

"I told you you'd never _bee_ able to stop me." It said with a small laugh at its little joke.

"Will you stop with the bad jokes already!" Tori said.

"You look a little peckish how about a little snack." It says putting its arms out in front of itself and firing some of sort yellow fluid at the rangers.

"Uh what is this stuff?" Dustin says.

"Seems like you're caught in a _sticky_ situation." It said again laughing a little at it's own joke. "That's nothing to be _buzzed_ at." It snickered.

They all groaned.

"We gotta get out of this." Shane said.

"Yea dude I don't know how many more bad jokes I can take." Dustin agrees.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

When Cam reached the place where Sapphire was suppose to be he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Cyber Cam or you sure this is the place?" he asked.

"Yea that's the place, she was trying to get free from Marah and Kapri." Cyber Cam answered.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice said.

Cam turned to see Marah, Kapri and a struggling Sapphire standing behind him.

"Let her go."

"Why should we?" Kapri says.

"Yea what are you going to do about it?" Marah said insultingly.

Just then Sapphire stamped really hard on Kapri's foot then did the same to Marah and they both let go instantly.

"Ow!"

"That hurt!"

"It was suppose to." Sapphire said as she ran towards Cam.

"Are you okay?" he asks although she couldn't see it Cam was smiling at how Sapphire had _escaped_ her captors.

"Yea I think so." She replies.

"You won't be for long… kalzacks!" Kapri says.

If Cam wasn't wearing his helmet they would of seen him roll his eyes at their predictability. He turned to Sapphire.   
"Get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She answers walking backwards but as she turns to go and run she slams into something she looks up and sees some kind of creature. It was nearly all black aside from a few bits of red here and there; it also had no eyes or mouth well none that she could see anyway.

"Going somewhere?" it asked.

Sapphire shook her head almost paralysed with fear.

"That's good because you're coming with me!" it said grabbing her wrist.

"Hey! Let go!" she yelled.

Cam looked over and saw that Zurgane had hold of Sapphire.  
"Great." He muttered then wondered what happened to Blake and Hunter. "Cyber Cam where are the Thunders?"

"They're helping out the others with Hivertron."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
**Back at the quarry - **

"You guys okay?" Blake asks from within the Thunder Megazord.

"We're fine." Shane answers.

"Oh look someone else for me to play with." Hivertron says.

"Uh…dudes." Cyber Cam interrupts.

"We're a little busy at the moment Cyber Cam." Hunter said.

"Now that we've got that disgusting stuff off how about we end this." Tori said.

"Right on Tor." Dustin says.

"Hunter you thinking what I'm thinking." Shane asks.

"I'm way ahead of you Shane." Hunter replies.

"Power disks…locked and dropped."

"I am Mini Zord. Thunder Storm Megazord transformation engage."

"You rangers are really starting to annoy me."

"Hey it's what we do best." Dustin says.

"Ahhhh!" Hivertron said as it charged towards the Thunder Storm Megazord.

"Lion laser."

"Ah! I'm being _buzzed_ out." It then exploded.

"Now that he's outta the way let's go see if Cam needs any help." Tori said.

"Right." Blake agrees.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

When they got to where Cam was they found him fighting kalzacks with Marah and Kapri conveniently watching.

"Guys look over there Zurgane has Sapphire!" Dustin points out.

Everyone looks and sure enough they see Zurgane holding Sapphire by her wrist while she struggles to get free.

"We'll handle Zurgane you guys go help Cam." Blake said.

"Right." The others agreed.

"Letme go!" Sapphire says highly irritated.

"You heard her." Hunter said as he and Blake appear in front of them.

"Well well if it isn't the Thunder rangers. I was wondering when you'd show up." Zurgane said.

"Let her go Zurgane." Blake said.

"And why would I would to do that?" he states.

While the Thunders and Zurgane had their 'conversation' Sapphire stopped struggling and started to wonder where she had heard the Crimson one's voice before.  
/-Could it be…-/ but before she had time to finish her thought she was thrown back into the arms of two awaiting kalzacks.

"Try and take her." Zurgane challenged.


	8. Who Will Get The 'Key?

**Title: To Stop Destruction.**

**By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers.

**A/N:** This chapter maybe a little Sapphire orientated but there's a good reason for that trust me -winks- oh and I'm sorry if it's a little crappy.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 7 - Who Will Get The 'Key'?

"Uh oh this doesn't look good." Marah said, seeing that all the kalzacks were easily being defeated.

"Yeah perhaps we'd better go." Kapri agrees, and they both left.

Shortly after all the kalzacks were down Cam, Tori and Dustin went over to help Hunter and Blake with Zurgane. While Shane took care of the kalzacks that were holding Sapphire.  
Sapphire herself was so busy watching the others that she didn't realise that she was free until Shane started to pull her away.

"Come on this way. We have to get you out of here." He said.

/-I know that voice.-/ Sapphire thought as she got pulled along.  
"Shane?" she said curiously. The Red ranger stopped and slowly looked back at her. "Is that you?"

Before Shane could answer more kalzacks appeared.  
"Look out!" he said, swinging her round so they couldn't grab her.  
After knocking a few more of them down Shane continued running with Sapphire in tow.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said.

Shane stopped making Sapphire nearly bump into him, directly in front of them was Choobo. Shane stepped in front of Sapphire.

"I'm not gonna let you take her." He says.

Sapphire looked extremely confused at Shane's statement.  
"Huh?"

"Ahhh I'm crushed." Choobo said sarcastically. "But did I say you had a choice."  
At that moment they were surrounded by dozens of kalzacks.  
"Now hand the girl over."

"Not gonna happen."

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell's going on?" Sapphire asks but she got no answer to her question.

"You have to out of here." Shane said.

"And how am I supposed to do that? In case you've forgotten we're surrounded."

Shane swore silently.  
"Guys, I need some help here." He said into his morpher.

Suddenly there were streaks of crimson and blue, and most of the kalzacks were now on the floor.

"Someone ask for help?" Tori says rhetorically.

"What took you so long?" Shane joked.

The next thing they know they're all on the ground after by hit by one of choobo's attacks. Sapphire ran over to them.

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine." Hunter responds getting up. "But you need to get out of here, now!"

"Why is it everyone's trying to get rid of me today?" she says joking a little.

"This isn't a joke Sapph." Shane said then inwardly scolded him himself for saying that.

"I knew it! That is you Shane." She said with smile.

"Sapphire, you have to get out of here." Tori said.

"But… why?"

"This isn't the time to be asking questions." Hunter said getting annoyed.

"Look, I'll explain everything later. Right now you have to go!" Shane says.

"Okay." She replies with a nod then turns and runs off.

"Is she always that… stubborn?" Hunter suddenly asks Shane.

"Not always, just when she wants to find out something."

"Guys, look some kalzacks are going after her." Tori says urgently.

"I'm on it." Hunter said going in the direction that Sapphire went.

"We'll take care of Choobo." Shane says.

Tori nods.

1111111111111111111

Sapphire ran as fast as she could, she couldn't allow them to catch her. She looked back to see how far away they were, they were still behind her and catching up fast which made her run even faster. /-Please tell me that this is just a nightmare and that I'm still in bed.-/ she wished. But no such luck this was real and she was running for…. What? Her life? From the sound of Shane and the other's voices it certainly sounded like it. Suddenly she tripped on something, as she fell she rolled a couple of times before coming to a stop.  
"Ow." She says holding herself up from the ground and shaking her head a little. Then something grabbed her arm she looked up at it, her eyes went wide as she saw it was one of 'creatures' that was after her. There was a group of them all now crowded around her, then from out of nowhere a streak of crimson was seen and the next thing she knew all the 'creatures' were down on the floor.

"What… just happened?" she wondered out loud, thinking she was alone.

"Come on, you're still not safe yet." A voice said from behind her making her jump at the sound of it.

She then smiled to herself.  
"Will I ever be?… Hunter." She said half curiously half knowingly.

"How did you…" Hunter began.

She turned and looked at him a smile on her face but that smile soon turned into a frown as she saw what was behind him.

11111111111111111111111

Tori and Shane were about to charge at Choobo when he suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?" Shane looked at Tori as he opened his visor his confusion was evident. Tori looked at him her confusion was just as clear. "Let's get back to the others."

When they did they found out that Zurgane had disappear just as mysteriously as Choobo.

"Where's Hunter?" Blake suddenly asked.

"He went after Sapphire." Tori answered.

"Let's get back to ninja ops and try to figure out why they left so suddenly." Cam reasons.

"No need." Hunter's voice said from behind them.

"What do you mean dude?" Dustin asks a little confused.

"They got her."


	9. Blame

**Title: To Stop Destruction.  
By: Moonlit Sea**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Power Rangers_.

**A/N:** I really have no excuse for updating this late, so I won't make any. I wanna thank you guys for sticking with me (& the story) even though it takes me forever to update! Thanks also to CamFan4Ever & garnetred for reviewing.

/-Thoughts-/

Chapter 8 - Blame.

"Sir, we managed to capture the girl." Zurgane said.

"Hey! I have a name you know!" Sapphire shouted

"Silence human!" Zurgane said back.

Lothor got up off his throne and walked over to Sapphire who was struggling to get free of the kalzacks grip.

"So you're the one who can cause chaos and havoc." He says as he walks round her. He then looks back at Zurgane, "Are you sure she's the one?"

"Yes Sir, quite sure. If you'll allow me to demonstrate." Zurgane then held up the necklace key that they had taken from her earlier.

She gasps, "My necklace." She says surprised, her anger begins to boil up inside of her. "Alright, who are you!? And why have you brought me here!?" she shouted.

"All you need to know is that you're going to help us destroy the rangers." Lothor answered.

"No." she said quietly.

Lothor chuckled evilly as Zurgane and the kalzacks took Sapphire away.

1111111111111111111

"Now that Lothor has Sapphire, what are we suppose to do? Just let him destroy the planet?" Dustin moans.

"Maybe it won't come to that." Cam says.

"What do you mean, Cam?" Tori asks.

"I've found the entrance to the ancient chamber…" he began.

"So we can go and get Sapphire back before Lothor gets a chance to use her." Shane says with determination.

"Something like that."

Blake looked at his brother; Hunter hadn't said anything since he told them all that Sapphire had been taken. "You okay, Bro?"

Hunter gave a nod.

"It wasn't your fault you know." Blake reassures thinking that Hunter might be blaming himself for Sapphire's capture.

Hunter looked at Blake then walked off.

"Where's he going?" Dustin says.

"I don't think he's taking Sapphire's capture very well." Blake answers.

"He probably just needs sometime alone." Tori says.

Shane looked at where Hunter had just exited for a couple of seconds then decided to go after him, much to everyone's surprise.

"What's with those two?" Dustin said scratching his head.

"I'm not sure, Dustin." Cam answers.

Tori rolled her eyes, "You guys are so dumb."

They all look at her confused.

"Shane's probably annoyed and upset about 'losing' Sapphire." Blake finally said.

"And Hunter?" Dustin asked.

Blake shrugged, "Who knows."

"Maybe he's feeling guilty that he couldn't protect Sapphire better." Cam thinks aloud.

"You guys really don't get it, do you." Tori said.

"Get what, Tor?" Blake asks.

Tori fought back the blush that was threatening to come out. "That Hunter likes Sapphire."

"Yeah, so what. We all like her." Dustin says clearly not getting what Tori was saying.

111111111111111111111111111111

Sapphire sat in her little 'cell' wondering how her life could have come to this. She sighed /-no matter what that…freak does. There's no way I'm helping him destroy my friends.-/ she thought /-how can I do that anyway? I'm just a girl.-/

1111111111111111111111

Shane found Hunter looking out at the same lake Cam had been before he became a ranger.

"You okay?" he asks.

Hunter turns round a little surprised by the voice, he nods then turns back to the lake.

"Hey, she's tough. She'll be fine." Shane reassures.

Again Hunter just nods.  
They stood there in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Hunter says.  
"I should've protected her better."

Surprised by Hunter's sudden statement, Shane look at him.  
"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." He states, "I let my guard down and they managed to get her."

Shane sighed and looked back out at the lake. No matter how much he would tell Hunter it wasn't his fault, he wouldn't believe him, but maybe he could distract him a little. He gave a quiet chuckle at what he was thinking. Hunter looked at him like he'd just lost his mind.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, don't give me that." Hunter said a tad annoyed.

A sly smile appeared on Shane's face, "You like her."

"Huh?" Hunter replied extremely surprised.

Shane looked at Hunter.  
"You. _Like_. Her." He repeated allowing it to sink in.

"What makes you say that?" trying hide his embarrassment.

"It's so obvious." Shane replied annoying Hunter a little.

2222222222222222222222222

I know it's kinda short and a little crappy but I can't think how to continue it right now.

Moonlit Sea


	10. Let The Chaos Begin

**Title: To Stop Destruction.  
****By: Moonlit Sea**

Chapter 9 – Let The Chaos Begin.

"Hey Uncle, I just thought of something." Marah said.

"Always a problem with you." Lothor retorted.

"Yeah well, what if the rangers try to stop you when you try to use that girl to release that thing?"

"Hmmm…" Lothor thought for a moment "You know you just might have something there."

"I suggest we arrange a little 'welcome' for the rangers, Sir." Zurgane suggested.

"Good idea, Zurgane."

"Thank you, Sir."

"And while the rangers are busy. We'll get the girl to release the power, then it'll be goodbye Power Rangers… goodbye Earth." Lothor said.

-----

"How's he doing?" Tori asked Shane as both he and Hunter walked back into Ninja Ops.

"He'll be okay." Shane answered.

"And you?"

"I'm fine."

Tori raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said 'stop lying'.

"Just a little worried." He added.

Tori gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll get her back, Shane."

He sighed and gave a nod.

"It's getting late." Cam suddenly said, "Why don't you all go home and get some rest."

"But..." Hunter began to say before Cam interrupted him.

"I'll let you know if anything develops." He continued.

"Cam's right. We can't do anything but sit around and wait for Lothor's next move." Blake said.

Everyone else agreed and they all headed off.

-----

Sapphire sat with her legs up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them, her head was resting on her knees. She didn't know how long she's been there, it felt like hours. She kept hoping that this was all a nightmare and that she would wake up safe and sound in bed, but so far no luck. She kept wondering what that 'guy' meant by '_you're going to help us destroy the rangers._'

Just at that moment the door to her 'cell' opened. She pulled her legs closer to her and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping they wouldn't see her, but they did. "On your feet, Girl." She heard a voice say. Sapphire stayed where she was, she wanted to lash out at whoever called her 'girl' but managed to control her anger. That was probably what they wanted, for her to get so angry that she didn't know what she was doing.

"I said on your feet!" they said as they yanked her up.

Sapphire groaned a little at the pain that ran though her body. Her muscles were numb and weak from staying in the position for so long.

They pulled her along and she winced as the bright light stung her eyes. She was then yanked in the direction they were headed. Sapphire began to feel like a rag doll being pulled about by a five year old. _Will it never end?_ She wondered looking upward.

-----

"Morning, Cam. Any news?" Dustin asked as he walked in with Tori and Shane.

"Nothing as yet." Cam answered as he turned to them.

Shane sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Shane, you okay?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, you don't look like you got much sleep." Dustin added.

"I'll be fine. Let's just concentrate on…" Shane got cut off by the computer beeping.

Cam turned back to it "It's them." Was all he needed to say before Shane ran out.

"Rangers." Sensei said, "Do not allow Lothor to unlock the ancient chamber. For it will be more damaging than you know."

"We've no intention of letting Lothor releasing it. Right guys." Cam said.

"You got it Cam." Dustin replied while Tori gave a nod of her head.

"I'll contact the Thunders and meet you there."

"Right." Tori said.

-----

"Let's get going girl. You've got a chamber to open." Lothor said as he entered the cave.

Zurgane followed pulling Sapphire along, just before they entered they heard a voice shout "STOP!" they turned and saw the red ranger.

"Shane!" Sapphire said happily and went to run over to him when Zurgane pulled her back.

"Let her go, Zurgane." Shane said.

Zurgane chuckled, "You really think it's going to be that easy." He mocked.

"With you it's always easy." Shane retorted.

"You'll pay for that, ranger."

Just then the others appeared.

"I don't think so. You see unlike you I have friends."

"Give it up Zurgane. Your outnumbered." Hunter said.

"I too have friends, rangers. Attack!" Zurgane said.

Then at that moment hundreds of kalzacks came running and surrounded them.

"I'd like to stay and watch rangers, but your friend here needs to open a chamber." And with that he began walking in.

Hunter looked at Sapphire and saw fear and worry on her face as turned to face them then yanked along into the cave. "No." he whispered.

"Guys we can't let Lothor release that power." Cam said.

"Then what are we waiting." Blake said.

They began fighting the kalzacks.

-----

"What took you so long?" Lothor said impatiently.

"Sorry sir, the rangers showed up." Zurgane explained.

"You'll never get away with this." Sapphire said.

"I already have my dear, and with the rangers busy elsewhere. There's no one to stop me."

"No one…except me." She said quietly, then stomped really hard on Zurgane's foot causing him to let go.

She ran back through the cave as fast as she could not looking back. She was almost at the entrance when a group of kalzacks appeared in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" Lothor's voice said from behind her.

Sapphire looked around for any means of escape, but there was none, she was trapped. _Great, some great escape plan this was_ she thought sarcastically. She turned back and saw Lothor walking towards her, she backed up forgetting about the kalzacks behind her until they grabbed her arms.

"I won't unlock the chamber! I won't! I won't!" she cried as she struggled to get free.

"What you seem to be forgetting my dear, is that you have no choice in the matter." Lothor said.

They walked back to the chamber doors, upon arriving Lothor grabbed onto Sapphire's wrist tightly and said, "Zurgane, the key."

Zurgane gave a slight nod and placed the sliver key into the inset. Once again the dark blue gem glowed brightly and the hand-scanner revealed itself.

Lothor was about to put Sapphire's hand on the scanner when a voice shouted, "STOP!"

"Your too late, Rangers." Lothor said, "Say goodbye to your planet." He shoved Sapphire's hand into the device.

"Key accepted. Doors now opening"

There was a rumbling and as everyone watched the doors gradually slid apart. There was a bright light causing everyone to look away, when they looked back they were surprised to still be there.

"What happened? Where's the chaos, where's the destruction?" Lothor said half moaning.

The rangers were too busy looking at Sapphire to listen to anything Lothor was saying. Her eyes were glowing red, her hair had broken free of it binds and flowed freely behind her, and her clothes were glowing an eerie green.

"What's with Sapphire?" Dustin asked quietly.

"I wish I knew, Dustin." Shane answered.

An evil smirk appeared across Sapphire's face. "So… you want destruction, do you Lothor." She said. Even her voice had changed it took on an evil cold tone. She put a hand out in front of her and a bright white beam shot out of it hitting the cave wall, making the cave around begin to collapse in on itself.

"Is this a enough destruction for you." She said smugly.

"Sir, the cave it collapsing. We must leave." Zurgane said.

"For once your right, Zurgane." Lothor said and they both disappeared.

"Guys, we gotta get out of here." Tori said after she narrowly missed getting hit by a piece of rock.

"But what about Sapphire?" Hunter said as he looked back over at her.

"We'll worry about her later. Right now, we have go." Cam said.

They made it out just as the cave collapsed.

_Sapphire_ Shane and Hunter thought.

-----

As they entered ninja ops everyone had sad looks on their faces.

"I take it things did not go well." Sensei said.

"You could say that dad." Cam said.

"I can't believe Sapphire did that. It totally wasn't like her." Shane said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Hunter agreed.

"Did you guys miss the whole red eyes and green glowing thing?" Blake said.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard to miss." Tori added.

"I see you were not successful in stopping the power from being released." Sensei said

"How'd you guess." Cam said a tad sarcastic.

"Where is Sapphire now?"

"Probably buried under a ton of rock." Dustin said casually without thinking.


	11. Good Becomes Bad

**Title: To Stop Destruction.  
****By: Moonlit Sea**

Chapter 10 – Good becomes Bad

The next day everyone walked into Ninja Ops.

"Hey Cam." Tori greeted.

"Guys," Cam said as he turned from the computer. "I've been doing some research on what happened back at the cave."

"What'd ya find out?" Blake asked.

Cam was about to answer when the computer beeped, he turned back and was stunned for a few moments before saying "Guys you better take a look at this."

Everyone walked over to him and were all shocked at what they saw. For there, on the screen, was Sapphire. She was blowing up buildings, cars and anything else she could find causing great fear and panic.

"We have to stop her." Cam said.

Shane looked at Cam he didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that Cam had just said that or the fact that Sapphire had survived the cave in and was now destroying blue bay harbour.

"Are you crazy!" Hunter said, "We can't fight Sapphire."

"We have to. Otherwise she'll not only destroy the city but the entire planet."

"Then count me out. I won't fight Sapphire, I won't harm a friend." Shane suddenly said.

"Dude, look at the destruction she's causing. She's not the no longer the girl we all know. She's turned into a one-woman-wrecking-machine!" Dustin stated.

-----

"Now this is a glorious sight." Lothor said as he saw what Sapphire was doing. "And the best part is the rangers are powerless to stop it."

"Indeed Sir. They wouldn't think about harming their 'friend'." Zurgane agreed.

"And with the girl doing all the work, all we need to do is take over when she's done."

-----

Sapphire roamed the streets loving how everyone ran in fear. She chuckled, "Ah, destruction is good!" she said as she destroyed a couple of nearby buildings. "Once I've destroyed this city I think I'll move on to destroying the planet."

" I don't think so." A voice said from behind her. She turned round and saw the blue, navy, yellow and green rangers. She laughed. "You're a little short of two rangers aren't you." She mocked, then put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the right. "You _really_ think you can stop me?" she said rhetorically.

"We're sure gonna try." Dustin said.

Sapphire folded her arms in front of her chest and shrugged "Try if you must."

They all went to attack her but it was no use, every move they made she blocked. It was as if she knew their moves before they even made them.

-----

Back at ops Shane and Hunter watched the battle on the monitor.

"We've got to help them." Shane said.

"Against her. Shane you said it yourself, we can't fight a friend." Hunter replied.

Shane shook his head "No…" he began "Dustin was right. This isn't Sapphire. The Sapphire we know wouldn't destroy the city, the Sapphire we know wouldn't fight her friends."

Hunter sighed. He knew Shane was right, but still, he just couldn't bring himself to fight her.

-----

"So… you given up yet? Or do I have to destroy you along with your city." Sapphire said coldly.

"That's not going to happen." Another voice said.

Sapphire looked over. "Well well. If it isn't the red ranger. What's the matter Shane, not like the new me."

"Now that you mention it… no."

"Awww, I'm hurt… NOT. It's not as if I care what you think anyway."

"You guys okay?" Shane asked the others while still keeping an eye on Sapphire.

"Just great. It's not everyday we get our butts kicked." Dustin replied sarcastically.

"Awww, has the big strong red ranger come to fight little old me?" she said in a teasing child like way.

"Sapphire, please stop this. Don't you realise your hurting innocent people." Shane said trying to reason with her.

"Sapphire, please stop." She mimicked then chuckled. "You can be real funny at times, Shane. You know that." She then smirked "Besides what fun is it to destroy unless people get hurt."

"Sapphire, I…I don't want to fight." Shane said quietly.

"Then stop wasting my time! I've a city to destroy." She said annoyed.

"I was hoping I could talk you out of this…" Shane began.

"Tch, yeah right."

"But you're not the same person I know to be my friend…"

Sapphire yawned "You going somewhere with all this, or you just rambling."

Shane curled his hands into fists, which began to shake. "And you leave me no other choice _but_ to fight you."

"You finished? Coz I've got more important things to do than to just stand here and listen to you ramble."

As Shane fought against Sapphire and it as almost an exact copy of the battle with the others rangers. Shane fell to the ground demorphing. Sapphire loomed over him and chuckled. "I win." She said numbly, she held her hand out at him and it started to glow white.

"No!" the others shouted.


End file.
